


Only One Fate

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: (none of the abuse or noncon is with the pairing), (partial penetration for the noncon), Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Breeding, Depression, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heavy warnings, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Characters, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mistreatment, Mpreg, Partial scene of noncon, Physical Abuse, Smut, mentions of noncon, mostly feline hybrids, pregnancy loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: I had been in this place since I was born, when they found out about my breeding type it was terrifying to think of. Being presented with two males to be possible mates, I was happy that one defended me... Doesn't mean I fully trusted him yet.





	Only One Fate

**Author's Note:**

> As a heads up, I have been working on my first ever book, so I have been super focused on that so please forgive my absence! I hope to post it as a ebook or even paperback! But for now I must finish it~! So thank you for everyone who has stuck around and is patient with me!
> 
> Enjoy!

Slinking along the wall full of bars, eyeing the new onslaught of people, it is full of children today that are grinning with chatters. My ears twitch towards them as they crowd around the fence barrier that is a few feet away from the bars. I crouch with tail swishing as I watch them, picking up all the words and how they loved my red tinted spots. It was a daily thing, hearing and seeing people come by to this  _zoo_  I was told of as a child once old enough.

I am what they consider a hybrid of fire leopard and human. Skin and body of a human, but I have fur as well. Feline ears show from my dark hair, fur is a patch strip along my spine down to my tail, and I have fur patches along my calves, forearms, and on the back of my hands and on top of my feet. The bottom of my feet has padding, and my hands carry some padding distinction. There is a lot of hybrids I heard, my mother telling me when I was younger, and how they are most prized as a pet or in a zoo.

This place, I was born in captivity, my mother raising me into what I needed to know. The handlers were something I never trusted, I tolerated them and behaved when the situation was fine. There was never much I could do, they could drag you into the room with whatever means they had—which is many. Most times it was best to cooperate.

When I was in my teenager years, we found out what kind of breeding type I was, my mother protective as to not let the handlers know right away. They thought I was classified Male-Donor type, but my mother found out that I was a Male-Impregnate type. She hid it from them, cuddling me when I would go through spotty heats that showed to handlers as a rut since I still had an erection during the time. Not only that, but I wear small shorts that keep most of that hidden—along with her handling me in the water to hide the slick.

Watching the kids move on, more adults viewed on me as I simply watch them as well, hearing as they randomly talked of their life or what my plaque says. I had been undergoing mourning the past year, my mother growing ill and not pulling through. They checked me over on that, vaccinating me to be up to date and not risk anything, and I was just recently getting back to a stable ground. Though, this also meant they have been trying to match me with females that I hissed away, and they cowered each time.

Tired of people watching, I move along all fours to jump up to a rock before walking on my feet towards my bathing rock that's a bit higher, though patrons can still see me. Getting settled, lounging out with a sigh, I try for a nap while soaking in the sun that felt amazing.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The heat racked through my body, making me whimper as I curled to the corner of my small cave and a place that the handlers can only partially see me. Quivers go through my body as I try to have hands cover the opening just below my balls, trying to get it stop leaking—only to whine at the sensitivity. There are noises, having me notice someone at the entrance of my cave and seeing the female with ears up. A deep hiss leaves me, noticing as her ears shift a little and those eyes shimmer.

She's bared kits before, the eyes hold a caring in them like my mother. It has me shake while lowering ears with a whimper. This has her come closer to curl with me to get a hold to cradle me. It was apparent they sent her in here to be bred, not for a motherly figure. Though she had no issue coaxing me while I try to overcome the wave and hoping it passes quickly, but with my mother it would within half a day and now I don't have her anymore.

During the wave, I found out her name was Robin, and that her usual mate is heavily injured, and they didn't want to pass mine up. It was awful to think that to happen to her, but she mentioned that she had spoken with my mother before and was willing to come as soon as she heard it was. My mother told Robin what I was and happily said she would help if anything came up. Most occasions they wouldn't do that, but ruts alone can be stressful, so they try to find another to take the place even if the female is not in heat—heats bringing a higher percentage of pregnancies.

When I woke once more, my heat had been gone and Robin was beginning to hum in comfort. I purred in relief that it was over, and she nuzzled to my head as I could hear the hollers. They were trying to get her in, having me breathe a ragged sigh out. Once I was moved, she shift to start leaving, but stopped to pull me close to give some licks to my temple. I smile in appreciation for the motherly affection as she gives a smile in return.

"I will be there if you can ever request me, okay?" A nod leaves me as I let her leave and soon lay down, knowing I need to bathe. My shorts are  _soaked_  more so than ever, and my thighs are covered in slick. It never happened like this and I assumed it was because my mother had always been there for me.

Exhaustion still seeped through my body, but I couldn't relax as I heard movement before one of the handlers was standing there with a look in. A deep growl leaves me while huddled in my spot, as he has protective gear it would be hard to do anything and the stupid pole leash in hand. As he steps closer, I hiss with limbs ready and soon sprint, skidding to avoid the leash and soon stumble as a small kennel is at the entrance. I'm half caught in it, wood slab to my face to push me in and I growl while scrambling to get through the crack provided but only to yelp as a hand gets caught instead. They get the cage locked as I rock it harshly with swipes of claws to the metal and hissing to the handlers ready to move it.

I curl with deep growls as I am carried to the room they do examination in, I make loud hisses and snarls when they set me down. Panic rises as they get the leash inside and I smack at it before I feel a sharp sting in my lower back. A cry leaves me as I turn while snarling at who did it and wildly rocking the cage and trying to push and pull to get it open. Though, my movement grow slower with heavy pants as I shake before limbs can't hold me up. It's something to weaken the body and I can only lay as they open the cage to begin pulling me out. Low mewls leave me as they get me to my back and shifting my legs. I stare to one handler that is monitoring me with hands rubbing along my face and to my neck for pulse.

"He's not a donor…" One mentions as my shorts had been removed, covered in slick still. It's embarrassing as they have my legs spread to check on everything, especially as I am sensitive.

"His mother must have done it out of protection," the one above me comments, gazing up to view at the others.

"Well, we will have to change up his paperwork and everything else…" Another comments while the one above me goes back to watching me as I give low mewls since I can't move. Though, I know my eyes are watering, the fear of having to  _carry_  and be under another is scary. Hearing the stories of my mother hoping one day I find someone who will want me and not to rut with.

"Let's clean him for now and get him released back in before the drug wears off." The one above me mentions, carefully stroking through my hair as I remember my mother always saying he was the nice one out of them all.

They did clean me with a new pair of shorts before I was carried back in to lay at the entrance of my cave. After the handler went back to lock up, I could only wait for it all to wear off with quivers beginning to go through my body. Small whimpers linger as I start to move, shifting tiredly to the side of the rock and out of sight of the handlers. I curl on myself, letting myself cry as I knew they would start trying to pair me with rut crazed males. It sounds scary… utterly  _terrifying_. Here I was without a choice to soon have to carry for someone who probably won't even give a damn about me.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The following month, I have been a wreck of  _when_ they would even dare to get me paired. It's tiring to stress, but I couldn't help it as I soon move to go eat what is provided in the shade by the building. Eating, I fill up some before shifting to take some drinks and then I hear a flap noise. Ears go up and I stop drinking to face up before startled. I have no time to move back as the leash is to my neck and dragging me in. Going through the flap, I am met with a small empty room with glass window on the other side. They release me as they are behind another door and I am left in the room.

Two scents fill my nose, having me carefully move on all fours to the window where holes are. As I peer in, there is two males, having me lower ears as I eye them both. One is calm, not bothered as the other is growling at him with threatening hisses. They suddenly seem to notice me with nose twitches and looking to me. A growl lingers from me, the calm one stays where he is with hooded blue eyes looking on curiously with white, light grey spotted ears showing forward slightly. The other, he stares with sharp grey eyes and quickly approaching the window with sandy colored ears tilted. It has me lower to be to the side, so he can barely see me.

"Let me see you, bitch." The nasty tone he uses has me hiss with a hand moving and smacking to the glass. It does shift to hit against him as I knew it was a moving wall from past experiences. The guy howls in pain before smacking back into it with snarls. "Attacking me! How dare you! When I get my hands on you!" The threat has me hissing and snarling with more smacks to the glass.

I shift away from the glass into the corner finally, so they can't see me, but the guy sure tried. Walking along it with growls and spats of insults as I am filled with his scent of just  _hormones_  and how he is in rut. I stayed in place with low growls and waiting as he soon wore himself out enough to pace elsewhere. It took some time before I notice the other by the window near a place that had airholes. My growls lingered before trialing off as he had this aura around him that showed no hostility.

Lingering for a little time, I watched before shifting and lowering enough under the window to slink closer. His ears twitched, seeming to know I was coming closer, but he does not move as I shift before getting to behind him. I slowly rise to notice the other male in a corner facing away and could hardly see me as I had to shift to notice. Seeing it fine for now, I lean to a hole and begin sniffing to take him in. He didn't smell bad, having me purr lightly as I move closer to sit and take in more sniffs and huff.

This prompts him to move, making me slouch as he turns his head and then shifting. I lower ears as I watch him, and he stops in place while looking to me curiously. As we both don't move, he soon gives a slight smirk before going to resting with back to me. My ears go up in curiosity, going back to sniffing as I notice more that he  _is_  in rut like the other by the tinge scent—though maybe getting out of it. It was odd, he was so calm, and I was kind of liking he wasn't raging.

A deep growl resounds as I notice the other seem to notice the encounter and I flicker ears down with a hiss leaving me. The one before me gives a growl, a protective aura lingering as I soon duck away. The snow leopard covers as I make my way back to a corner and nestle there with huffs. It was nice to take in another scents, but I knew nothing about him or how he could really be. I should play it safe and just stay away from both.

Though, the handlers are not patient, they began to open the wall with the window. A space that gives plenty of room for them to come in and it was no surprise the raging one came sliding in. This snarl leaves me as he comes up not stopping and I meet him with claws. I smack at him and snap at him before claws catch my jaw. It gets my face down enough and give him the advantage to harshly shove me to the ground. Teeth grip into the crook of my neck, having me howl in pain and I panic. Legs kick to the side as I try to roll, and his hands are pulling at my shorts, shredding them.

Teeth leave my neck with a cry of pain before he was shoved from me, having me begin to scramble away as I notice the calmer male showing a protective aura. He was tearing claws into the other that returned the challenge before the handlers came in to get the other to back off. The leopard was growling at that them all as he backs towards me, and the handlers merely took the other.

Being left in the room, the calming returns as I watch the other with a shaking body. If he could take on the other, I wouldn't have a chance. As he turns to view me, I curl with shaky growls at him as I hurt. He slowly approaches with a lowered head, nails away, and watching carefully. When he got closer, I am shaking more with mewls instead as I don't want him to hurt me. He moves to sit before me with hands out and I look to him curiously.

I ached, my wounds lingering being the main cause, and I watched as he doesn't move. Eyes even closed as he kept in place with that calming aura he carried before. Even with the scent of his rut lingering, it's not potent and no doubt almost gone. It's reassuring, but I also worry that I would trigger more, or when my heat comes by in some weeks that he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

Hearing the doors, I quickly move and curl into the leopard, feeling arms surround me protectively as I whimper. I look over his shoulder to see the handler ready with a leash, soon moving it back as he notices I am with the other. Instead, he opens the flap that goes out into my area and turns to leave back through the door. As I make sure he leaves, I am startled by a tongue starting to lick along my neck where the wound is. I whine with shaky hands gripping to him, knowing I am at mercy basically and letting him do as he pleases.

It was showing my exhaustion as he continued to get the wound cleaned and even trailing to get the one on my jaw. I closed my eyes with shaky breaths as I begin to… relax. The air around him is calming and I feel settled, enjoying that he was catering to my wounds. A soft purring leaves me as he handles me gently, stopping with nuzzles that I loved.

When I felt calmed enough, he shifts, and I scrambled to the ground with a look at him. Hands are out as he lowers his head to gaze upon me while I shift. I quickly duck out through the flap and into my area, jumping up on top of my cave space to lingering up top. It's an area that is hard for handlers to see and I get the sun on my body, though it is starting to set. Relaxing to spot, I hear after some time the flap with a lingering growl as the thing is smacked shut, having me know he was kicked out of there. I rest, keeping on guard of the other in my enclosure.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_Marco_  gave me space, only introducing himself and that he would be there if I needed him. It had me frown while staying up top and watch him idly on my perch. The passing days, he would let me eat first and make sure to keep space between us. I even tested the theory on going over to swim as he was, and he got out, having me know he was serious on not overwhelming me. It was nice, I liked it and he wasn't bad to have around, having me test a little on when he was eating. I would linger closer, being slow and laying down with eyes watching him curiously. Sometimes he would return the gaze and sometimes he wouldn't.

Today I lingered by the bars to people watch, noticing rowdy people and others here with calls of how beautiful we were. Those were always nice to have, and I lingered by after taking a dip in the water. A piece of land was near the bars as I could sit sideways with feet lingering in the water. People, the full humans, were always interesting to watch as they freely walked and peered upon us. Some were even rude, laughing at us for being 'stupid animals', but you got used to it.

"Look how stupid they are! Not looking to where they are called from!" Some younger adult was laughing with his two buddies and I ignored him, watching as other bystanders whisper of how horrible they were being. Others would notice but said nothing as they called to me with names as I sat close to the bars, Marco lingering in shade under my bathing rock.

"Watch this!" As I hear one yell, I tilt to peer their way as a clink is heard on the bars.

"Lame! You missed!"

"I got this!" A huff leaves me at their rowdy words and thought of moving to sunbathe. Marco wouldn't bother me, maybe I would even let him stay in spot as I knew he wouldn't come any closer.

A sharp  _thwack_  to my temple disorientates me, yelping in pain as I shift away from the bars. Laughter is heard of ' _bigger the better_ ' and I stumble from dizziness. Water surrounds me, algae having me slide along the side and I wail to try and find which way is up. Trying not to take in water, I scrape to an edge before I am grabbed around the waist. Pulled from the water, I cough harshly while scrambling to find something to grip. Ground finds my hands as I am pulled from water with more harsh coughing, noticing the weight above me.

"Ace, breathe… Calm, yoi…" The voice, I feel myself shaking while trying to do as he says. Laying to my belly, I am gasping with eyes closed from my thundering head. A tongue starts lapping to my temple where I was hit, and I whimper with nails scraping to the ground. "I got you… shh, I got you…" The reassurance is needed as I am trying to calm my racing heart.

Though, I can't calm much as I hear loud voice and I lower ears with whines to how loud they are being. Marco seems to understand, shifting to pick me up in his arms and carries me away from it. Noticing where we enter, I can tell it's my cave and he carefully moves to sit but keeps me against him. A hand rubs along my back as he nuzzles me as I stayed curled in his lap. Small mewls leave me as he coaxes me, the pain still throbbing and being the only thing I could focus on mostly. I tried to focus on his hands that rub along me for comfort, but it only lasts a moment before I am whining in pain.

When Marco growls, it unsettles me as I don't know the danger with my senses off and can only curl into him to protect me from the unknown. Arms are holding me with shifting as I keep eyes closed with whimpers. Marco gives a snarl before a yelp and we both fall as I am laying to his chest as I scramble at it. I feel to notice the wire on his neck and I whine as I try to help get it off him before my body is lifted.

"L-Let him go! He's hurt, yoi! Give me him!" Marco hollers as I notice I am laid to the ground away, trying to see through disorientation. A light glares at my eyes and I try to jerk with limbs moving, but they are restrained to my stomach.

"Calm, I am going to help with the pain." The voice is of the good handler, having my ears flicker down with a whimper. "I know it hurts, shh…" The light is gone before hands are touching to see the wound and I squeeze eyes shut with teeth gritting. "He has a mild concussion." He comments before I feel a pain in my arm that has me give a small cry of pain. "Shh, this will help with pain…" A hand is moving to brush through my hair, bringing soft whimpers from me.

Hands are moving me once more, lifting my upper half as I am pulled over to be in a hold. Soft growls resound in my ear as I know they returned me to rest back against Marco as he tucks legs under my butt to be in his lap, nuzzles to my head. I feel a lingering of the pain starting to dissipate and my adrenaline crashing. Low mewls leave me as I melt against Marco as I start to doze off and accept the comfort he brings.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Resting for the following week, Marco had been there to bring me food and water. Rest is the only thing that was on my mind, curling into the blankets with Marco when I could. When using the restroom, he would help me to the area and rest around a rock to wait. It was incredible to have him around, even helping to make sure I got to my sunbathing rock. I went to lay and as he was about to leave, I gripped to his hand and he readily accepted me wanting him there.

After healing to where I wandered to how I was before, I began to linger with Marco a lot more. It was nice being around Marco, someone to interact with and talk to. He certainly had no problem with nuzzling against me with purrs and I was loving the affection. The contact brought a whole new level out of me as I would roll around with him and wrestle—mostly me starting it with playful bites to his ears.

Today, I linger on a rock looking down to Marco as he rests in the grass and seeming to be napping as he hasn't moved. My tail sways as I wiggle, getting ready to jump as I inch a little more before hopping down. As I land to him, arms are gripping around me, playful bites leaving me to his shoulder. We roll along the grass before he is above me with licks and nips to my jaw and cheek.

"No~!" I complain with hands smacking to his chest as he chuckles. I move hands to grab around his neck to pull him down, pushing against his face for nuzzles and licking with purrs. He returns with his own purrs rattling through his body as I am soon let up. Hands pull me close to his side and I nuzzle against him with purrs, hearing a chorus of 'aww'. It was sometimes weird to realize you are being watched by people and causes embarrassment to flourish through me.

"Ignore them, yoi…" Marco says with a nuzzle to me, having me give purrs while curling into him.

"Talk… talk more about your family?" I prompt while resting into him, his purring starting as he always enjoyed talking about them.

He started in, some family event that happened and going on about it as I happily listened. It was a little startling at first when he mentioned he had family and told me more of the world. Apparently, for the past ten years they have been getting rid of hybrid zoos and letting them live among others and not as pets, but as beings of their own. It was all nice to hear and I enjoyed every time he talked of such happy memories. Marco had ended up somewhere a little over six months ago, the guy capturing him to get him back at his father.

His father adopted all of his children, a few also a hybrid and they did not have any judgement over the matter. They accommodate to what type of hybrid you are and get you out in the world when you are ready. Marco was actually working under his father in corporate and helped with the move to free hybrids all across the world.

"You know, when they find me… you are coming with us." The reminder brings a thrill through me as I wiggle against him. Licks are to my ear and I give purrs in return as I happily take in the thought of leaving here. "I hope… I hope you do not mind staying with me, yoi…" The whisper brings a flush to my cheeks, a heat curling through me while purrs get ragged.

"Marco…" This is the first he has mentioned more beyond the fact I know we grew closer. "I-I… I only want to be with you…" The whisper leaves me as I nuzzle into his neck and he begins to purr loudly. A smile pulls on my face as I enjoy him holding around me with more licks to my ears. I chuckle while soon shifting to press into him to get us laying to the grass.

"When we get out of here, I'm going to show you everything… Take you out to eat, enjoy the docks, the fair… I can't wait to take you out, yoi." He nuzzles to me as I can't help it makes me happy to hear it all.

"I can't wait… It all sounds incredible…" I mention back while curling and easily asking for another story, excited to hear about everything.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Relaxing in the cave, Marco had went out to enjoy the morning as I lazily lay along a spot that they had given some more blankets. They were new as the last time they had people donated, I shredded them and left them outside of my cave by their door of entrance. Other scents bothered me when trying to lay on them. So these are new, and I rolled over with a huff as I enjoy the breeze flowing through the cave.

A sharp curl in abdomen brings me to whimper, then a following of bursting heat has me aware. I jolt up with breaths becoming heavier and I shift to gaze more to the entrance. Lips move as I want to call Marco as I said I was okay with him being with me through it, but fear stems. Heats are when I am most sensitive and vulnerable, leaving me to be completely at his mercy. I wasn't sure how his body would react to mine being in heat and I whimper in confusion.

The burning intensifies, my body wanting to curl away, and I begin burying into the blankets. All I could think is how I wanted it to stop, to make this heat fade like all the past times. Another wave has me bundled in the blankets with whines, inhaling and taking in Marco's scent. I don't know what happened, but my whole body begins to ache and desire flares. Need, a  _need_  is going through me for Marco more than I can explain. Slick is producing, and the sensitivity is so much I can't help but whining loudly.

"Ace?" I peer to notice Marco standing near the entrance more with ears forward as I tremble in the blankets. "It… your heat…" His ears are twitching as he looks to be trying to handle the onslaught of my smell. Shifting closer, he gets down to all fours and slowly approaching as I give whines. He gets himself to his side to lay, having me smell as he was entering his rut, but he keeps a calming aura. "Come here, in the blanket, yoi." The reassuring tone has me wiggle before he helps to roll me over to where my back is to him.

Feeling his body curl up against mine, his erection is under my butt, but he merely wraps one arm over my waist and the other rests under my head. Its comfortable and I enjoy him lingering there with me as my body frenzies. As the minutes are passing, it only seems to get worse, wanting relief through what my body wants. Marco coaxes me with hand from my waist stroking through my hair, and I notice him press against me more with nuzzles to my head.

A twist in my groin has me jerk while whining  _loudly_  as blankets are becoming too much. I scrape at them as my lower half is soaked from how much slick I was producing. Small whimpers are lingering in my throat as I am shaking the blankets fully off. Stumbling lightly, I press into Marco's chest, enjoying his smell with mewls and he is shaking lightly.

"Marco… Marco…" I whimper his name repeatedly while trying to get as much of my body on him. Hands are to my sides, sliding as I begin licking to his neck. I whine at the touch with quivers and wiggle to try and receive more.

"Ace… I can… I can help, but please… let me do it, yoi." A low growl lingers in his throat to keep my attention and I nodded feverishly with hands touching along his chest. It's like fire spreads along my body, his hands searing along my skin, making me melt against him as he touches my stomach and to my back. They go over my butt before claws nip under my shorts and they start ripping for him to get off quickly as they are practically stuck to my body.

I whine with hips bucking back as hands grip before we are rolled, and he is careful on getting me comfortable. Lingering above me, it strings on a fear that he picks up on and lowers to lay kisses to my cheek. Coaxes are there, telling me that I can stop him at any point and that he was in control of his rut. Trembles rack through my body as I line hands along his chest and give soft whines as his hands have only rubbed along the outside of my thighs.

"Are you okay?" The question leaves him as he pulls back to gaze upon me in concern, and I can feel an elation at seeing it. Marco cares about my wellbeing over his rut and I can't help but to nod with smiles. "We are going slow, yoi… To make sure you are not hurt…" A nod leaves me as I enjoy the feel of his erection rub along mine, noticing that its free. I softly whine, tingling with a buck of hips and getting nails nipping to his ribs. "I got you…" He whispers as he leans down more to be on a forearm and has his attention down. The other hand is gripping my hip as he lifts my lower end up, feeling nudging.

"M-Marco…" I reply nervously with a groan as it also feels good. The core of my body wants it, wiggling to be closer and he raises his head to view to my face. A reassuring smile flourishes as he shifts and it begins to enter the slit, slick helping to keep me ready. Shaky noises of surprise are leaving me at the feel, not sure how to take the onslaught of being filled with a cock.

"It's okay, breathe, Ace…" He whispers with licks to my neck and nipping to my jaw as I let my head go back. Mewls begin to leave with toes curling as I am  _over-the-moon_  about the experience. I expected it to be painful, how that one male wanted to pin and shove his rut in, but Marco is careful. He is attentive to my reactions and any tightening has him stopping with more coaxing to my ear.

As he nestles against me, lips kiss to mine and I was loving this way of affection he showed me. My legs grip around him to keep him in place as I wrap arms around his neck and enjoy the lip play. Feeling him inside me, its satisfying and I try to get comfortable as my core twists for more. Mewls leave me to against his lips as I can't help how much I feel for him, to care for me in several ways, and to not push me. Rocks are leaving him, having me moan while gripping tighter to him as I want more.

"I'm going to move, yoi." He speaks lowly as I mewl while gripping to him as he shifts. Feeling him slide in and out of me, its filling me with pleasure I never knew existed. Gasps fill me while shifting to move my body to meet him and having my head back as I moan.

"Marco…  _aahh-hhaa_ ~!" Its exhilarating and I keep moving with him as I can't help but to think how I want him all. The frenzy is a wave and I feel myself orgasming, though my cock is still hard as he continues to thrust into me in a mild pace.

I'm a moaning mess, enjoying the nips on my neck as he continues the rhythm as I chant his name. I couldn't help it, I wanted him so much and needed him. The only thing I could think is this is what my mother mentioned of heats sedated by their partners seed. It's embarrassing, but right now my mind is blown away and begging for it. Besides, Marco wanted to be my partner and I had come to the decision I would carry if it meant being with him—since that's what I am assigned to do. I mewl as my sensitive body is recovering from another orgasm and trying to give him pleasure as well. Moving with him seems to help a lot as he snaps a little harder and is breathing out moans, saying my name softly against my skin.

There is a jerk from him, letting out a gasp as he begins to pull back, but my body grips. My legs tighten as I merely slide with him and he sputters with head to my neck. It's incoherent, his words, and I am mewling as he is quivering before harshly pressing forward. A burst of warmth finds my core, an added as I can't help that I shake again with another orgasm, crying out in relief.

Heavy pants leave us, him on forearms as he pants against my neck and I sprawl out with mewls of bliss. My heat is  _gone_. It's a miracle, I never had such a short heat before and its so incredible and relieving to express. I can't help myself, so much joy on the relief I feel, and I grab to his head to begin nuzzling with mewls. I lick to his temple and along his cheek before noticing he isn't returning them. It has me pause while pulling back to view his distraught face.

"I-I was trying to pull out, Ace…" He sighs, and I look to him in confusion before I feel an ache in my chest.

_He didn't want to mate with me…_

I let him go with trembles and ears drop as eyes sting. It hurts, the rejection and he looks confused as I whimper. Lips move from him as he doesn't seem to understand my reaction. It would make sense if he didn't want to actually be with me. Shifting, I soon shove him off, having him yelp while I scramble away to get out.

"Ace!" He hollers. I skid before hopping up to the highest point of the cave perch and stay close to the back as I curl.

I begin to let tears linger as I don't want to be seen and know this place is the best. A mess… my whole body is a mess and I feel my stomach drop at the thought of Marco not wanting me. He had been so good and careful with me. It left me confused on what exactly happened to have him change his mind, it had to of been close to the end when he jerked to pull away. I had been lost in the moment, my body telling me to keep him close since I am  _supposed to_  carry to for him. To be a good mate, I had to carry kits, I knew that.

"Ace…" I let ears go back and turn my head away from where came up. A ragged growl leaves me, not wanting to talk with him if he was just rejecting me. "Why did you run, yoi?" Confusion lingers, and I turn to glare at him with teeth bared.

"How do you think I would react getting rejected?!" I almost holler and startles him as he stares.

"Rejected…?" He asks, and I snarl before it breaks in realization on who they could put me with next. I tremble while lowering to the ground with a whimper as I look to him with tears.

"What did I do wrong? I… I will be a good mate… please…" I about beg as I don't want to lose Marco. Having a mate care for you is hard to find and he did.

"Wha… Ace you didn't do anything wrong." He shakes his head while approaching and I whimper.

"I did… why else would you reject me?" Stopping a few feet away, he watches me with brows furrowed as if trying to figure out everything. "Please don't leave me… I-I don't want a different mate… they will hurt me. I don't… I don't want to hurt, please… Don't make them remate me…"

"Ace…" He slowly moves the small distance as I whimper and try to keep myself lowered, showing submission—because that's what they like, right? "You didn't do anything wrong… I'm… I'm not rejecting you." Confusion fills me as he sits before me, having me quickly raise with a frown.

"You said you were trying to pull out!"

"Because I didn't want to just impregnate you! I want to love you as much as I can before we have kittens, yoi!" That startles me, having me look to him in confusion, not understanding.

"Not… not impregnate me? … Why?" There is a confused look before he is taking an inhale as he looks to realize something.

"Ace, out in the world… you can go through a heat together without having to impregnate them. Its not… Its not the thing I want you for. I want  _you_ , to live and love you while we wait to discuss it later. Kittens are not required right away…" The explanation has me relax with head tilted a little before stiffening as he draws closer to begin pulling me in. "Come here, yoi…" I am led closer to soon lay back to an arm with one leg supporting me, so I could look up to him. A smile spreads on his lips as he soon leans to give chaste kisses to my forehead. "I would never reject you… I love you too much for that."

"So… you want to help with my heats… but just pull out before seeding me?" I ask curiously, receiving a nod as he gazes to me with that shimmer in his eyes of passion. "I… I love you too… That's why I wanted to be a good mate… which meant… carrying kits even if I…" I try to explain my side and he gives a low breath with a few kisses following to my forehead.

"I didn't think you would have taken that wrong, I'm sorry." Nuzzles start as he pulls me close and I nuzzle to his chest.

"I'm glad you are my mate, Marco… I didn't want… I didn't want to have someone mean…" I try to explain, remembering back to the other guy that was about to rut me right in the room with no care. The only thing on his mind was to seed me to make more kits and leave— _like how we are told_.

"I'm glad I'm with you, Ace."

**-o-o-o-o-**

We waited a couple weeks before Marco was sniffing me every minute to check and see if it had catched. When days passed with no scent change or me noticing a change, we knew it didn't. I was relieved, not ready to handle that, and Marco looked to be as well. It left me to wrestle with him more and happily as I could worry about just our love than anything more. I enjoyed spending time with him, purring while cuddling and getting comfortable.

Marco promised that his family was looking, him knowing how important it was. I was happy that he had people who cared so much for him. Though, I was also anticipated as I am to join the family and meet them all. I was told so much and was most curious about his  _Pops_  as he seemed so nice and caring. It reminded me of my mother.

Our life lingered as it was, waiting for the day and could only continue as it is, and a month had passed before I knew it—meaning my heat was coming up. Marco told me this time he was going to take me from behind to prevent my legs from trying to hold him in place. I agreed with a flush and he would kiss me as he whispered how it wasn't my fault.

Though, our plans had been forced to reconsider when I was dragged into the room and he was forced to stay out. Lingering in the room, I growled and was able to bite into the handler before he could get away. In the room once more, I hear a snickering and turn to notice the male from before that is grinning.

"Hey, little bitch."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Getting released, I was so relieved seeing Marco, but flinched when he had touched me. I had been tainted, not able to stop my heat and resorted to be taken by another. It had me breaking down and cry, tensing in Marco's arms as I was bruised and covered in bandages as they held me for a couple days to make sure that  _disgusting_  man's seed resides—even restraining me as I tried to dig it out.

"I'm so sorry… so-so sorry…" I cry as Marco holds me in the cave while rocking me in a blanket.

"Shh, shh… it's not your fault…" He tries to reassure me, but I felt so disgusting and could still feel him on me— _in me_.

"Marco, I… It's everywhere… get his scent off, g-get it off…" I cry more as he is rubbing hands along me before one hand is pulling my head closer, so he could kiss to my head.

That is how my following days went. I frequently went to the water to soak and try to forget how he violated me. Marco was never far from me, always staying close and checking my scent, reassuring me his scent wasn't there anymore. It still felt like it. I could almost feel how he was gripping to me and forcing…

I throw up every time I think about him so in-depth.

When it reached the two-week time, Marco was practically laying his face to my stomach to keep in check. Neither of us want it to happen—most definitely me as I couldn't bare the thought of having anyone else's kits. If Marco was doing nothing and not smelling me, I would always yank him to do so and was stressed. When it was days later, nothing showed, and I cried in so much relief. Marco held me tightly and coax me as I never wanted to be in that situation again.

**-o-o-o-o-**

It was taking some time, putting it behind me on the fact of what happened, and Marco had been ever so loving. He would reassure me and hold to me tightly when I needed it. When eating, he still dragged it away from the door as he didn't trust the handlers to try anything again. I was never without him, his lap becoming my prime spot to lounge along.

Today, I just got up from my sunbathing nap and rolled to see Marco not by me. It doesn't worry me at first, knowing he didn't like the sun as much as me, and inched to the edge of the rock. I was about to look down, but instead see him near the bars of the cage. He looks to be staring to someone that is chattering to someone next to them.

I make my way down from the rock and walk my way over. As the visitors look to me, Marco shifts his head before smiling to me. A smile pulls on my lips as I get to all fours and soon curl into his side with purrs. His arm hooks around my waist, keeping me close and nuzzles to my head.

"They are so sweet, I can't wait until we get you both home." The words have me soon gazing to the visitor who is speaking while fanning herself.

"Ace, this is my sister, Izo, and brother, Thatch." I am told, surprised and looking to them curiously.

"Luckily, they hardly check people, though we won't chance anything. It should be in a week, maybe two tops." Thatch comments with a grin before holding up a brochure and leaning into Izo.

"We can't stay any longer or they may get suspicious and we hardly want that." I watch as Izo is pointing to it and knowing it's the map side. "Let's go see the wolves, honey."

"Of course, babe!" Thatch goes along as they leave easily, them holding hands like a couple—though they could be.

New people take their place to take pictures and squealing about how we cute we were. I take the moment to purr with rubbing into Marco and lounging along his lap. A chuckle leaves him while brushing along down my spine, the fur spot being my favorite spot to line along. I mewl to show my enjoyment, tail flickering happily, and hear more people crowding for pictures. We always lingered near the bars at least twice a day as I felt bad for the ones who actually were curious, and I couldn't help I have always been curious about humans.

"I can't wait to show you what it feels like to be in a bedroom where only you and me are in with no one to watch…" The words are low so only I can hear, and they make me purr at the thought. We were never from eyes; the cave being monitored with the window and only a couple spots were hard to see spots. They could easily see if they move to notice where I am.

"As long as I am with you…" I whisper happily with my purring continuing and never wanting him out of my life.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"It's… early?" Confusion lingers from Marco as I look to him with ears flat and whimpering.

"I… I don't know… it just…  _Marco_ …" His name leaves me in a beg, trying to stay curled in the corner of the cave. It's only a small restraint as his scent is flooding me, noticing his body reacting. I am a little overwhelmed, but remind myself that Marco is  _gentle_  and can control himself. He wouldn't force me, no he would never.

"Shh, its okay, yoi." He tries to reassure, but a cry leaves me from the feeling of my core tightening. "We… we will get through this one… I will help you as much as I can." The words are low as he gets himself slowly moving to me before stopping by our blankets. "Come here, Ace… You need to be comfortable…" I have ears down with a low whine, eyes tearing up.

"I'm sorry…" I whine, knowing that the two weeks would be fine, but three would have pressured my heat. It has only been a week and my heat triggers? I couldn't understand, but knew I couldn't fight it.

"It's not your fault, love… It happens… Not your fault…" He is reassuring as I slowly uncurl to begin move towards him with quivers.

As I get closer, his scent is assaulting, and I continuing to move to press my face into the crook of his neck. A mewl leaves me as I notice him pulling a blanket around me. I get to sitting in his lap with my legs straddling him and nuzzling into him comfortably. My body reacts too soon as my hips rock against him with mewls. Purrs leave him with breaks for groans as I am heavily panting and trying to hold off the desire twisting in my core. Just like last time, only some minutes passed before I was  _needing_  Marco and began to lick at his neck with whines.

Hands began helping me to move from his lap and I am tugging at my shorts as he does the same. It was hard for me to do it with how wet they were, but I hardly paid attention as I got them off and he slowly directs me to behind me. Kisses feather along the back of my shoulder before the pressure is to my slit. I grip to the ground with heavy breaths and feel as he starts to enter slowly. The feeling is welcomed as I let him do the pace and mewl in encouragement, anticipated for him to fill me.

"I won't let you stay in heat too long, okay?" The question has me nodding with gasps as he fills me to the brim and that alone had me coming. My arms are shaking with holding me up, and I moan as he rocks a little.

It's so incredible as he is moving slowly before picking up a little to get me moaning more with mewls. I feel lost in the pleasure before the pressure shifts and there is lingering weight to my back that lowers me. Heated breaths to the back of my neck reels in my mind and I feel a lingering panic. The images from before when I am pinned is bringing me to shake harshly with a whimper. Immediately, the pressure is gone along with being left empty and I let my body go to my side while covering my face.

"Ace… are you okay, love? Did I hurt you, yoi?" Worry flurries and I feel like crying.

"N-No… I'm sorry… I just… too much reminded me…" I try to explain with ears down and trying to calm the ache in my core of being left empty.

"Shh, it's okay… I understand… We can do it with you on your back." He reassures while licking to one of my hands and I slowly pull them away to gaze to him teary-eyed.

"I don't want… we didn't want…"

"I will handle it, okay? Don't worry, yoi… I want you comfortable," he continues to reassure with a hand brushing through my hair and keeping his breaths as calm as he can. My body wiggles before shifting to be on my back, hands pull to my hips and slip back in easily. A gasp fills me while moving hands towards him in a grabbing motion. He swoops in to let me cling to his neck, moaning as he presses deeply, and giving me what my heat wants.

The rhythm picks back up with him kissing and licking to me with whispers. I moan in bliss, mewls lingering as I paw at his body. It was incredible to be like this with Marco, knowing how much he cared for me always brings me over the moon. My body jerks while harshly grinding against him, which brings him gasp with shifting and slides out before moving beside my erection. He comes with me and our harsh pants are let out, but my body twists painfully and I arch back. My heat hadn't disappeared, my cock painfully hard and I am shaking.

"M-Marco,  _hurts_ … need… need…" I feel desperate to get my body to calm, never feeling it get this bad and can still smell his rut. Soft curses are leaving him with trembles before I feel his hard cock back in me with gasps.

"They… they must add something… hah, to the food!" Marco tries to explain while making short thrusts and pulling back to see me. There is a lingering look, I can tell he was upset of the fact we didn't have a choice. I never knew my mother had been literal on the seeding to make the heat go away since Marco mentioned so many modern things and what they learned about our breeding.

" _Aaahh-ha_! _Please_!  _Need you_!" I whine as my stomach curls more and Marco presses against me. The sensations that my body recognizes has me soon pressing into a grind as I follow with my orgasm. Relief blossoms as I lay back with quivers as I can feel myself cooling down.

"Don't worry, Ace… I will take care of you no matter what…" Marco says while I shift to notice him smiling down to me, reassurance gleaming in his eyes. I knew he meant that if I get pregnant, he would still take care of me even if we weren't ready.

"I love you so much…" I whisper with a smile and ragged purrs leave him while shifting to snuggle into me.

"I love you too, yoi…"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Marco's family would be making a move soon, having another person slip by with an appearance, not daring talking this time. It was enough to be reassuring and I could tell how excited Marco was that his family was going to come get us soon. We spent our time with him talking more about the family and I always attentively wanted to listen. To get out of here, to be free and in the world of change, it's thrilling and also nerve-racking. Though, I know Marco will be there with me.

Lounging in the grass, I can here Marco take a dip in the water not too far from me. The sun feels amazing on my skin, I stretch my body while along my side before noticing something. I pause while curling back and trying to focus as my body feels…  _odd_. There was this realization in my head telling me what I needed to know. This last time… it catched.

I don't know how else to explain it, the way my body just seems to  _know_  after a week. I roll a little back and forth, trying to figure out how to tell Marco. It's not like he would get mad, expressing that he would be there no matter what happens. I just worried over the fact that… how would his family take having a pregnant mate who knows  _nothing_  of the real world? A frown is on me as I curl to my side, trying to run scenarios as surely they wouldn't want that for their brother? Getting someone pregnant in just a short amount of time, they will probably think he had no choice. What if they didn't like me? What if they don't like me because they think I am holding down their brother?

"Ace?" I look up to see Marco gazing to me worriedly. "What's the matter, love?" The question brought with the little nickname always brings a smile to me as I purr lightly before huffing. One of my hands grasps at one of his to tug him closer. This prompts him to shift closer to lay down, pulling on me to get my head on his arm. We lounge for a few minutes as I cuddle against him comfortably to ready myself.

"It catched this time…" I whisper with my free hand gripping to his ribs and I feel as he shifts his head. Sniffs are leaving him before he shifts me with a curious look and moves to get next to my stomach.

Lingering to take in my scent as its strongest there when pregnant, I see eyebrows raise. Pressing more to seem to be sure, I hear his purring while noticing his tail swaying. It's a little startling, but I'm happy to feel his licking on my stomach before shifting back up over me. Kisses are to my cheek with licks and I purr loudly with hands sliding along his chest.

"Mh, I'll take good care of you, yoi. No need to ever pressure yourself," it seems to be mindless mumbling leaving him. The words are all super sweet though, wanting to take care of me and cater to what I need. Marco always brings a throbbing of love through me, wanting to hang onto this for so long.

The bell for food sitting out sounded and I mewl while he lets me up. We move closer before I stop away nervously. Marco stays next to me while I built it up to get moving closer, so we could eat together. We get comfortable with eating, him being sure I ate plenty with a purring as I notice him glancing to my stomach a lot. A thumping noise alarms me immediately, going to move before a grip is around my throat. Marco is at the ready snarling while pulling on the pole to be sure it doesn't hurt me. I curl, letting my legs cover my stomach as much as I can, not wanting to be harmed.

"Calm, Ace." He tries to reassure, while staying still and I notice I am laxed into place. The leash stays in place, but they let loose a little as we stopped fighting it. We would fight more, but I knew Marco was worried as we have a kit to worry about now.

One of the handlers comes out with protective gear and points to the room. Marco stays planted next to me with a high protective aura around him. The guy comes closer, watching Marco the most as he gets a hold of my leash pole. Leading me to the room, Marco quickly follows and not leaving a space between us. Getting to the small room, there is two others, one being the nice handler that has a stethoscope around his neck. The other moves to Marco, who growls while keeping his back to me as he growls.

When I am pulled, he turns to stop the pole before he hisses while turning back and attacking the other handler that had the shot in his hand. Marco is quick to get back to my side and wrapping limbs around me, knowing he was about to be limp in just a few minutes. I grip around his neck while curling and noticed as his arms slide off. Huffs leave him as he slouches in me more, making me mewl before I am pulled away.

"Not too roughly," the nicer handler comments as I am to the side and resting against a wall. My legs are still up as I noticed them come up with a careful hand to pat my knee. "Let me check," he speaks softly and I shake with curling tighter. "We can't give you the same dosage as it could harm a kit if you are carrying." My eyes widen at that, seeing the handler with the shot lingering and I mewl with arms moving over my stomach and slowly lowering legs. "So you are…?" The question is more like he is answering his suspicion.

The stethoscope is put in place as he places the round piece to my stomach that I carefully move an arm for. The leash is a constant reminder with small shifts and I try to stay complacent. I see the handler before me making curious faces with a hum and presses to certain areas. As he continues, I feel myself gaining a nervousness and squirm with arms pressing his thing away to cover away again. He pulls back so I can curl, and he removes the ear pieces with a breath.

"It's hard to say right now on how many, but by your reactions… You just figured out you had kits." The comment has my ears down as I keep myself covered and he sighs out with a nod. "This makes things a little harder."

"You know we still have to, doc." One of the other handler's comments and gets a nod in return before I notice them dragging Marco.

A whimper leaves me as they begin dragging me along and I mostly follow to not have any harm done. I am led out to a van, seeing them place Marco in one of the two cages in the back. They place me in the other before closing them and then the back door. I've never been in these, only heard about them from my mother and it usually means a transfer or temporary move as they do something to my enclosure.

"Ace, are you okay?" Marco is shifting, wobbling a little from trying to get his movements back and the shifting of the vehicle.

"Yeah… What… what's happening?" I ask in confusion, curled in the corner near his cage, but some type of glass separates us, so I can't touch him as he sits near his corner.

"I'm not sure, yoi. They seemed to already be planning to do this though and I heard some of the visitors looking to our plaque and commenting of a 'vacation'." He mentions, and I tilt my head to view him as he looks worried. "They must have known about my family…" He comments lowly while gazing to me before giving a smile. "It's okay, yoi. It still won't take them long to find us." The reassurance brings some relief as I lean to the cage near him with a low mewl.

When the van stops, we are more alert and the back opens. A woman is standing there with a curious gaze into my cage more. She smiles with a small wave of her hand, "hey there. We will take care of you while they clean up your enclosure." Confusion leaves me as they are pulling at my cage and get it set to a cart. Nerves rack through me as I look back as they close my side and I look with wide eyes.

"N-no! Marco! Marco!" I holler in panic as the guy is about to close his side.

"Ace!" He is trying to shake his cage forward, but they close the van up and I slam into my cage.

"No, no! Marco!" I holler, trying to sway my cage, but it doesn't budge. As I am carted to the facility, the van is pulling away and I am shaking with cries leaving me. Sobs start as we are in the building and I curl with knees up and arms around my legs. I could hear the woman trying to be consoling, but I couldn't stop my crying as I was without the source of protection I had. When my cage is tilted, I have no choice, but to move out of it into a new area as they close the door behind me.

It's small, with hardly any room and knew I couldn't run around if I wanted to. A flap is to the side as I can tell it's probably for bathroom privacy as there wasn't any from the window on one side. There is a log that goes up and a rock I could possibly lay on, but my fingers rub along the small patch of grass. Slowly moving, there is only a little light coming from the ceiling as a square area provides sun, but that's all. I move to the far corner to curl with trembling and could only remember what else my mother told me.

" _Just be careful, honey… You want a caring mate, but they will take them away shortly after they find out you are carrying kits."_

**-o-o-o-o-**

The small space, it was overwhelming and the sounds echoing from visitors makes it hardly bearable. The tour guide would talk about how I am visiting due to my enclosure being fixed up. They would even spew about the fact I am carrying, and people would snap photos with smiles. If only they knew how stressing this was to be in. How these people took my mate away from me and now I am left to take care of kits alone to never know who their amazing father was. Or about how mistreated we are behind the scenes, how they breed us forcefully if not finding a good mate to get us pregnant.

They had sent me to the other guy on that one heat as a way to show Marco and me that we shouldn't fight it. A sign that they would breed me no matter what and having us more of never leaving one another. Marco was right with them messing with our food, there was no other way I could have been triggered early for my heat—especially after what just happened to me.

More flashes had me turning away before curling into my corner that I have made my spot as I knew I was depressed. I still ate, not wanting to burden the kits because it wasn't their fault. They have tried luring me to examine me, but I always snatched the food bowl away from the door to eat it. I didn't want them touching me right now, being protective of my stomach and just hoping Marco would come from me.

Surely, he wouldn't give up on me even if we are separated?

It's a little daunting to think on, not wanting to believe that negativity that lingers. Marco loved me, more than anything and couldn't wait to take me home. Also meeting two of his siblings already, but what if they decide I wasn't best for him after all? What if they would try for me later instead? Putting it off for some time before coming back to fight off the zoo I reside in? They did free as many as they could and get places changed over, but I could tell the handlers would keep moving me if necessary. Now with kits, they wouldn't give this opportunity up.

Noises quiet down and I notice someone starting to go by with a broom, it was closing time. Relief washes through me while figuring I could get a small nap before some food. The door creaks and I am on alert and move to go under the slanted log to make it harder to reach me. As I peer, I notice movement with hissing before someone is pushed in and they close it up. The male turns with swipes at the door aggressively before stopping with a tilt of his head. His head turns as he notices me, having me lower while huddling.

He begins moving closer while I growl, staying huddled away and moving around the log as he comes closer. I watch as he sniffs the air before giving a small huff and moves to follow after me. As I did keep away, he shortly had me cornered and I curl with ears down and protecting my stomach. He views along me before coming closer, but I swat at him with a hiss and he growls deeply at that. My arm is grasped while he yanks me to be to the ground and I try to get back up, but his other hand grips to my hip. Nails digging into skin, I whimper while stopping as I don't want him to hurt the kits. His hand that was on my arm moved to grip the back of my neck as he shifts and I feel him sniffing along my back and then to my side.

" _Not mine_ ," the harsh growl brings a quiver through me before my face is shoved harshly to the ground. His claws move before I panic as the reach over to my belly button. I howl in pain as he scratches harshly along my stomach.

Struggling to get free, it's hard to with his hand gripping my neck and I wail with a hand going back to try and scratch him. Then I feel his fist comes down on my stomach harshly, a cry leaves me and trying to curl in protection. He pulls the back of my neck with a leg holding mine down before he is  _punching_  repeatedly. Cries leave me while arms move to protect over the only thing I have left of Marco. Every single hit hurts more with the thought of losing them and I can't get free as he growls with snarls.

It felt like so long before they came in pull him off from me. When he was away, I curled with sobs and let the handlers check me over. They were moving things around, pulling at my legs to look and barely getting around my arms. As I peer to one that kneels in front of my body, she looks strained and seeming to not want to be here. Her eyes met mine with sorrow, having me shake as I don't understand why they do this to me.

"It's… it succeed like how they wanted…" The one by my legs is talking softly while placing me to relax and they are pulling at my arms.

"Let's get you wrapped up, sweetie." The one in front looks devastated and I fear on what the words had meant as I let them wrap me up. When they finished up, someone had refilled my pool of water. They slowly moved away as I laid for a moment before shifting thighs and noticing them being slick. I careful push myself up to notice dark blood and place a hand to my stomach.

" _It succeeded—"_

Realization strikes me with both hands finding my stomach and having an ache begin. There was no way they would do this to me… They had been trying so relentlessly to have it happen. Why would they want this to happen?

_Why would they want to rid of my kits?_

Tears begin streaming my face, harsh reality of the fact they wouldn't have sent the male in for nothing. They knew he would be unhappy of a potential mate not having his kits, they  _knew_  he would attack me, they  _knew he would try to rid of them_. It was all too much as I slowly drag myself to the pool of water and dip into it. Letting arms rest to the ground as my body lingers in the water, I sob with trembles at how I was empty.

I failed to protect my kits, the ones that Marco helped to make. The ones that I was growing to as Marco lovingly looked to me when he discovered so and licked me with so much adoration. I lost our kits, I could already tell as my body was very aware of such thing—going through a shock. So much ache squeezed at my chest and all I could think is how I wasn't meant to be released. I was meant to linger in my enclosure and produce the offspring they wanted from me. I was never meant to have a family except to bring someone else's kits into this world to raise to eventually be taken away from me when old enough—my mother having issues with me, so she was able to linger with me.

"I'm so sorry, Marco…" I hoarsely say while turning to my side with eyes staring to the wall of my prison.

**-o-o-o-o-**

I bled for three days, sobbing throughout at such a harsh reminder. The following week, the tour guides sadly mention how I lost my kits and why I looked so upset. The people had no clue how they took my kits away from me in the most brutal way they could find. Of course, they only give sounds of pity and take pictures as I curl in my corner tightly.

It was my place to basically die, I didn't touch my food as I didn't see the point anymore. Marco would be upset I lost the kits. I should have protected them better. I should have fought back harder. I didn't, and this was my punishment—alone, empty, and broken. Marco deserved better than me anyways, I was just some zoo hybrid meant to carry for any male they had available for my heats.

The door opens to show a handler, she didn't wear protective gear as she came in with a new bowl of food and looks to see my last one still full. A frown is on her as she gazes to me while I leaned against the wall to stare at my prison since visitor time was over. My legs lounge out as I hardly move and merely gaze to her tiredly. A sigh leaves her as she begins walking over and I don't even try to move as she crouches next to me.

"It's okay, sweetie. You'll get to have kits again…" The words are supposed to comfort but does the exact opposite and my eyes begin tearing up. "Eat up, you have to gain your energy back." She sets the bowl next to me this time before brushing fingers through my dirty hair. A deeper frown shows as she soon pulls away to stand and walk back in through the door.

"I… I want Marco…" I whisper, even though the door is closed. They wouldn't listen to me even if they were in here and I let tears slip along my cheeks. I shift to curl up against the wall and away from the food as it smells unappealing.

**-o-o-o-o-**

A low mewl leaves me as my arm is pulled on and wearily looking at the handler that starts putting an IV in. Another stood by while watching me, but I barely had the energy to move to do anything. I let a whimper leave me as I feel the cool liquid fill my veins and tiredly try to shift as she brings a spoonful of food to my lips. Not much choice, I take it in with stinging eyes and take the soft food to swallow. It tastes gross, but I shakily open lips to take in the next spoonful. They look happy and relieved that I am letting them feed me. Sounds of visitors are heard, but they blocked my window, so they could take care of me.

It took some time before they were happy of my intake and left me alone once more. They closed off my exhibit as I heard mentioning's of a  _mourning momma_. The reminder every day hurts the most out of everything. I didn't need to know how much of a failure I was. How I couldn't protect my kits or be with my mate that treated me so kindly. It also left me to wonder if Marco would find someone else whether in captivity or if he got free. Surely, I wasn't that important to keep wanting to try and free as well. There were so many other hybrids that deserved to be free, I shouldn't be the first on the list.

I was hand fed for the next few days until they were happy to see me dip into the water pool. This didn't mean anything to me, just mindlessly doing as I am told and relaxing by the rock instead. They actually placed a bed like spot in the corner with blankets that were donated. The scent overwhelming of humans and their homes. I ignored the spot for some time before digging the blankets out and dragging them by the door. They seemed to understand as one morning I woke up with new blankets stacked by my food.

The glass was showing me once more, though I wasn't as memorable with my moping. Most people walked by with only a glance and some asked guides about me, which only filled my ears with reminders. One day, I lowered myself in the water to lay on my belly as I stare to the corner of the glass and wall aimlessly. Lingering in spot, I start to notice someone standing at the corner who waved a hand. I drag eyes up before noticing the familiar person and my heart thundered. Ears go forward at the sight of the woman and she gives an encouraging smile.

" _This here is a Fire Leopard, M-I type. Do leave some space, he just lost kits a few weeks ago."_

Hearing the tour guide brings my ears down and I notice surprise on Izo. It brings an ache and I soon roll to be on my side and facing away from the glass. Marco would know now that I was empty, that they were gone, that I couldn't protect them. I was a horrible mate… He really does deserve someone else.

The water is no longer relaxing, having me raise heavy while slinking off towards my bed. Words from the patrons are of pity for me like always and I wanted it all to stop. I slump into my bed, curling on my side and pulling a blanket over to hide myself. Trembles rack my body before I let sobs begin to leave me at the new fresh pain of seeing one of his family here. They probably were going to try to, but why? I know Marco said he wants me to be with him, but I'm not worth it. Not with what happened.

" _Do not worry, in a couple weeks he will be finding a mate as his last one was too aggressive with him."_

The haunting words bring me to tense at the racing thoughts of someone else touching me. Also at the fact they said my last one was, trying to make Marco look horrible when that wasn't it at all. This news is all devastating, not ready to be handed off once again. Not ready to be forced underneath another male deep in rut. No one was going to be like Marco and I wonder if I really should have ever been with him.

More sobs shake my form at all this new clashing information and remained in the blanket for the rest of the day. They, of course, got me to eat as any mention of hand feeding just had me eating from the bowl. I lost my drive, so broken down and just not understanding how anyone could go through something like this. A part of me hopes that Marco stops looking for me, deserving better than me. Then a part of me wants him to find me… to take me away from this torment.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The days drag on, bringing an anxiety through me at how close its getting for them to remate me. It wasn't something I liked to think on, but the guides were adamant and trying to cheer up the people who knew I lost my kits. A double whammy of what is going on in my life and I couldn't get far in my prison. They would come in to check on me health wise and knew by their faces that I was doing well enough to be moved soon. I wondered if it was back to my enclosure, not that it would matter as Marco wouldn't be there.

"Come on," a handler is by the door waving me over and I watch her while crunched in my corner. "We are going to get you home, sweetie." The words bring no solace, but as she gives a slight frown, I take a slow movement forward. A smile shows on her as I carefully begin moving along closer and she moves so I could go to the door. A cage is waiting for me to get in and I nervously move forward into it. I didn't fight it, this is what I am left with in my life.

"You did so good, honey." Another handler says as they lock the cage door behind me while I sit in the middle. They get me on a small cart to begin wheeling me along through double doors into a type of hall. I stay hunched while I am pushed along to the end double doors that lead outside and I see a van parked with the back open. It's the nice male handler that is waiting.

"Thank you for caring for him," he says with a ready smile as he helps push me into the van to lock the cage in place.

"Of course, though we apologize on the loss." I cringe at the woman's words and shift to slump against the side of the cage. They act like they didn't know it was planned, they act like it was a complete accident.

"No, that was a mistake on our part to think it was a good idea to send another in there." It's a lie leaving him, all of it is a lie as they know better.

"He's been perfect, no problems." One woman goes on with as they close one side of the van and I hear him humming.

"I'm glad to hear he's finally cooperating."

The trip back to my enclosure was short lived as I was soon directed into the room. They opened the cage and open the door to my…  _home_. I slowly moved out of the cage when the man prompted me and slipped back into the space. The area is a bit more fixed up with grass able to grow while I was gone. There are people walking past, a few seeming to notice I came into the enclosure. I am not used to it, but slowly move to linger in the grass.

It's not long before the day ends, and I heard the flap on the door make a sound. I rose from my spot to see the male come in and immediately recognize him. A small whimper leaves me, him finding me easily with a smirk and coming over. I whimper again while laying down as he comes over to crouch and I am hiding my face.

"Where's your protector now? Told you that you would be mine, little bitch…" Fingers grip my hair as he tugs roughly to have me facing him. I grit teeth at the pain and can only look to him with wet lashes as I want to cry. "You going to be good for me this time? Let me breed you good, right?" A small whimper leaves me and drags a chuckle from his throat of amusement. "Good, no more resisting me." That has him let me go as he moves back towards the door area as food rests out.

I am shaking before able to drag my body away to the shaded rock Marco liked to go. Not even a small scent is found, having me whimper as I curl to be against the rock. I let tears run down my cheeks, trying to ignore the fact I was now with this guy. It weighs down on me heavily, wishing I hadn't ever left the small prison as it's a better fate than here.

I hardly get time to relax as the other hollers me into the cave and I could only drag myself to it with dread.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Laying in the cave, I am stuck under his weight as his body half lays along my back. I want to throw up, as he is one to do it without even a heat present. My body hurts, I didn't know how much I could handle, but I didn't get the choice. Following what he demands and not resisting leave me with less bruises and scrapes. I was sure to submit how he wanted and stay quiet like he demanded.

How many days has it been? I started to lose track ever since I got back and forced to be with this man. He never once told me his name and only called me his  _bitch_. It didn't matter much to me, there wasn't much else I was good at anyways. The fear for my heat weighs down my ache, knowing I could possibly end up with his kits instead now.

Though… that's what I'm for, right?

I lay mentally tired as the sun is rising and I had just heard the door to the enclosure open. A hum leaves the male on me as it was a sign for breakfast and he always ate first. I would wait and watch as he left me with little to have, doesn't stop him from calling me a pig though. As he moves, a whimper leaves me as he starts tugging on me, so he could nestle to my back—never letting me wear shorts at night. I try to swallow the lump in my throat as he tries to settle behind me with a hand gripping to the back of my neck with nails nipping. A sharp  _growl_ lingers that doesn't belong to the man above me, confusing me.

" _Get off my mate_." The snarl and voice brings this elation through me as I am able to shift my head to see gleaming blue eyes. Seeing Marco here brings tears to my eyes as I never thought I would see him again.

"Not your mate anymore! He's  _mine_! I've seeded him enough to show that!" The reminder has me cringing as he was right. There was no way Marco would want me now. Not only have I lost our kits, but I have been taken in by a new mate.

"Do  **not**  make me repeat myself." The warning is brought with another growl, bringing hope in me that he does want me, before the man behind me shifts. My breath hitches with claws scrapping at the ground as he starts to enter my slit. A loud whimper leaves me at the pressure before its gone and I hear the two fighting. I scramble myself up and away to the side as Marco is tearing him apart, practically.

"Don't kill him, Marco!" Someone had come in, startling me as I look over to see it to be another hybrid. Their eyes find me as I curl to keep myself small and trying to hide as he looks to me. "Nope, go ahead! You can kill him!" The guy changes his mind and I notice someone come up to slap him on the back of the head.

"Haruta, no killing!" The scold is brought with Izo coming in and seeing me with a sharp inhale. "Oh sweetie…" She whispers while moving over and I whimper while trying to shift away. "It's okay, Ace… We are getting you out of here… We would never leave you behind, or any hybrid." The explanation is heavy on me, wondering where I would be sent next because there is no way Marco would want me. "Get him a blanket, Haruta…" The other runs off to do so it seems before I notice Marco starting to come over with hands rubbing hands to pants as they are covered in blood.

"Ace…" He says lowly while crouching and moving up to me. A whimper leaves me with ears down, shaking as he draws near. When a hand grazes my arm, I break down sobbing and wrapping arms around myself.

"I-I couldn't! I couldn't! They t-took them!" I cry out desperately and feel as he pulls my body against his.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay, yoi… It's not your fault…" He says for a type of reassurance, but it wasn't possible.

"He wouldn't stop, I… I tried to s-stop his fist…! I'm s-sorry!  _Sorry, sorry, sorry_!" I sob with words becoming incoherent as I want to seek solace, but I don't deserve any of it.

"Ace, shh, love…" I could hear a low whimper leave him while he gets me curled into his lap with a hand running through my hair. "I should have come sooner…" He says while I shake and cover my face with my hands.

"D-Don't deserve…  _don't_ … You n-need better…" I try to make out before feeling a blanket starting to wrap around me.

"That's not true, Ace… I love you so much, yoi." He is holding me protectively with rocks as he nuzzles to the top of my head with small whimpers. "I'm so sorry, love. I was trying so hard to get to you…"

"Marco, we should go and get him home. Somewhere  _safe_." I hear Izo say softly as she didn't sound like she wanted to interrupt.

"Of course, I want to get Ace somewhere away from this horrible place." Marco agrees while shifting and I notice as he is carrying me. His scent flourishes around me, having me shift a little to wiggle and cling to the shirt he is wearing and nuzzling to his chest.

"I-I love you…  _please don't leave me_ …" I beg with a hoarse throat and he holds me close with a shaky inhale.

"I won't leave you…"

**-o-o-o-o-**

On the ride to Marco's home, I had fallen asleep in his arms, and now I woke up with more clothes on me. Instead of being naked as I had been left with, I wore clothing like the humans did and they were comfortable. I felt covered and loving that my bruises weren't showing along with the scarring I have earned over the short amount of time. The room is  _different_ … a comfy type of bed I am on and the walls don't have any huge windows, though there is a few with cloths over them.

One of the door opens, having me slide back under the blanket and watch. I notice it to be Marco, whining a little at the sight of him and that has him coming over with a smile. As he gets on the bed of sorts, he crawls closer with a hand coming out towards me as I am scrunched.

"Come on, lets take a shower together, okay?" At the question brings a sharp reminder and I practically push the blanket off before clinging onto him. As arms are tight around his neck, he has his around my waist as he nuzzles into the side of my head. "I have you, love…" He moves, and I desperately wrap legs around his waist when he stands.

We get into a type of washroom as he turns on the nozzle and water comes from the top into the tub, but water doesn't stay. We get underdressed, though I hardly want him to see how much I have been tainted by another. Stepping under the spray of water, its warm and feels amazing falling on me. I shift a little as it cascaded my back and Marco holds around me with rubs along my skin. Licks are to my ears and I slowly let a ragged purr escape me. Being in Marco's arms again it's more than I could ever ask for and I enjoy as we begin rubbing soap along my body. It was a lot better way to help with making me feel like his scent was at least going away and then I could replace it with snuggling with Marco.

"Ace, I want you to know that nothing had been your fault… It had been because of those handlers, yoi. I know you would have… would have done everything you could have to protect yourself and… and them…" The words are soft, and I let ears flatten at the last bit. "They will be persecuted for it, having it on their cameras of how they let a male do… do that to you when carrying…" A whimper leaves me while burying into his body while he runs a hand along my shoulder blade and the other through my hair.

"I'm sorry…" I still whisper, and he gives a small noise to coax me. A tremble runs through me pressing firm against him to grip to him tightly. "I-I… I had actually… started to… starve myself…" The words leave me as I want him to know what happened, and I feel his arms tighten.

"I… I know, love. They kept a report on you… I'm so sorry I hadn't got to you sooner. It took time for my family to re-find me… and then when they told me they found you… Izo was afraid to tell me, yoi. I wanted to…  _kill_  all of them for doing that to you…" Marco sounds to be in a limbo of still wanting to do so and wanting to cling to me tightly. "When we got there, they took you back to the enclosure. We had to work our way there as there was other hybrids that needed our help. I tried to rush over, but they didn't want something bad to happen that made it where I wouldn't get you."

"I couldn't fight… him from seeding me…" I try to mention next, trying to melt into his hold as he nudges to my head with soft whines.

"It's okay, love… He forced himself upon you, that is not your fault… Plus… he… he didn't pull through from me mauling him, yoi." The comment brings this elation that he protected me from such a threat. "He deserved more, but I will take his death as he will never be able to even look at you." Those words have me purring up a storm as I am rubbing into him and getting them in turn. "Let's finish up, get you clothes on and something to eat. I know you must be hungry, I will make sure you eat plenty and relax. I'm staying right with you, Ace."

"I love you so much." I let out fast purring as I want to show how much I mean it and he returns with his own purring and nuzzling.

"I love you so much and more."

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Bonus:**

A mewl leaves me as I look over to Marco and he chuckles as I do grabby hands at him. As he walks closer, I grin with purrs and he sits to the bed next to me before leaning. Nuzzles are made to my stomach with his purring heightened as shifts are pressing against his lips that are doing kisses.

"Mh, have you had sugar today? They sure are hyper, yoi." Marco mentions while shifting to help me sit up and curl against him with purring and hands to my stomach as the movement lingers.

"Thatch gave me a couple of cookies on my way in from sunbathing." I mention with purring as he kisses to my forehead shifting to chastely meet my lips a few times.

"Well if Thatch did then that's fine, since he keeps track of your diet." A smile lingers as he brings a hand to join mine as I purr happily that he looks to my stomach in adoration.

"Yeah…" I whisper in reply as we fell the movements. The pregnancy had been a bit unplanned, staying abstinent for the past year and heats provided with a dosage to help prevent it. We had gone through a heat that the medicine had been defective and therefore brought me carrying. I had feared the reactions, but Marco was again in love with his family cheering and throwing a party. They have been supportive with everything they could be with and Pops is right there with the best pets you could  _dream_  of.

"You know they will be born with eyes closed still… Also massage for breast milk, and their meowing is so cute, yoi." Marco goes on with little facts, being ever informed about this all and checking on me everyday if I feel anything off.

"I can't wait," I purr while relaxing into him as he nuzzles to my head as he lingers behind me.

"You know Izo is driving me mad that you won't reveal the genders?" He asks, having me smile and chuckle.

"I know, but I want to be surprised… Like how it was a surprise that we even got pregnant." I mention, tail flicking as I was happy to think on it all and even tempted myself to ask Maybelle on what the genders are as only she knows.

"I'm excited to take this step with you, Ace…" He says lowly and I shift while gripping his hands tightly.

"As with you, Marco… I couldn't have asked for a better mate."


End file.
